Comet in Dragon Ball Z
by comet the EM wavehog
Summary: My first fanfic. Please dont send hate reveiws. Comet makes a wish to go to a new world. The wish come true and Comet is transfered to the world of the Z warriors. This takes place during the time of the androids and Cell.
1. The Wish

Comet in Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 1: The Wish

Comet is a being that lives in many worlds. On Earth, the realm of Megaman Starforce, he is a human that can transform into an EM wave being named Black Comet. On Mobius, the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, Comet is a white hedgehog that can control comets. In the world of Pokemon, he is the gaurdian of the Legendary Pokemon, Palkia. In the realm of Kingdom Hearts, he is what they call a key blade master.

He can see the many other planets in different galaxies and universes. He hopes to see them all one day. That day will come, sooner or later.

One night, Comet was sitting out on the roof when Mia came out. "What are you doing out here by yourself," she asked. Comet sighed and said, "Just looking at the many different worlds out there in the universe. Thinking of ways to get to them." "There are infinite worlds out. To many for a single human being could travel to in a lifetime," said Mia, "how do you suppose we get to all of them in our lifetime." Comet turned to her and said, "we could try getting a whole bunch, but not all of them." Mia sighed then turned to look at the stars.

A shooting star flew by. Comet caught a glimpse of it before it got away. He closed his eyes and made a wish. _I wish to go visit a new world. _He reopened his eyes when Mia said, "You coming back to bed or are you going to sleep on the roof again." Comet sighed, then got up to go to bed.

**So, my first fan fiction. Tell me how I did in the review. If I did bad, I'll try my best to improve. If I did good, I'll try my best to keep it that way, or make it better. Chapter 2, Comet will be going to the newly discovered planet.**


	2. Transport To The New World

Transport To The New World

The next morning, Comet wakes up and eats breakfast. He then goes to the lab and meets Tetis. "Is it done yet," asked Comet. "Yes, it's ready for transport," said Tetis as he goes to the machine, "Should I get it started now?" he asked. "No. Let's wait until everyone wakes up." Everyone wakes up and gets ready to see the invention. "Okay," said Tetis, "here, we will reveal my newest invention." Comet removed the cloth from the machine. "This is the World Transporter," said Tetis, "it can transport anyone or anything to a different world." Comet then starts the machine and chooses a random world. The machine starts making a strange noise and then starts staticcing. "Huh, what's going on," asked Tetis. "I don't know," Comet said as he gets closer to the machine. A portal opens and sucks Comet in. "WAAAAAAH!" The portal then closes.

"Hey, I think he's waking up," said a strange voice. A boy with jet black hair pointing strait behind him, black eyes, a white shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers wakes up. "Hey, are you okay? Woohoo," said a man with black, somewhat messy hair appears in front of him. "Wah," said Comet, "where am I?" Comet looks at himself, "I'm … human again?" The mysterious man starts talking, "Again? What do you mean, again?" Comet looks up at the man and says, "My name is Comet. I live on a planet called Mobius." The man looks confused, then smiles, "Well, I'm Goku and this is Earth." Comet starts looking puzzled, "Earth? You mean that there is more than one Earth?" "More than one Earth," asked Goku, "that's cool. I wonder what it's like on other Earth's." A boy with long, black, messy hair walks up to Comet, "Hi, my name is Gohan," said the boy, "Are you okay? We saw a bright light behind us and then you came out of the light passed out." Comet looks around and says, "Yeah, I'm fine. What going on here anyways? Some picnic?" A green alien wearing a cape turns around and says, "I wish. We're here because there are supposed to be some androids coming to that city down there so to destroy it. If you don't want to be destroyed, I suggest that you go back to your world now." Comet looks at the alien and says, "Even if I knew how to get back to my world, I wouldn't go because I would have to help those people down there." "Hmph," said the alien says, "sorry to say this, but your to weak to fight these androids," Gohan buts into the conversation, "Oh, come on Piccolo, don't get him scared about the androids." "Yeah, I can handle a couple of pieces of junk." "Fine," says Piccolo, "but don't say that I didn't warn you." A bald guy walks up to Comet and says, "Hey, I'm Krillin. The guy with the spiky hair, that's Yamcha." "Hey. Nice to meet you." "And the guy with the third eye, that's Tien." "Hey." "And the lady and baby, those two are Bulma and Trunks." "Hello. Nice to meet you." "So," said Comet, "Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Bulma, and Trunks. Nice to meet you all." "There's supposed to be someone else here," said Goku, "but he's not here yet." "I'm sure he'll make it," said Comet.

They group starts asking Comet about Mobius. He tells them about his adventures in his home planet and in other planets until a loud boom is heard from the city below. "What was that," asked Comet. "It came from the city," said Goku, "The androids must be there now. Can you fly Comet?" "I could on Mobius. Let me try." Comet jumped into the air and stayed up float. "Whoa. I guess I can fly in this world. Let's go." Everyone except Bulma and Trunks flew to the city. Comet spotted the androids automatically and landed, not knowing that they were androids. "Hey, have you seen two strange," Comet cuts off his sentence and looks closely at one of the two, "Hey, your holding the head of a person." The fat one rushes over and grabs Comet in the mouth. "Not a whole bunch of energy, but you will do. We are androids #19 and #20," said the old looking android, "#19. Can you take his energy so that we can continue our search for Goku." "With pleasure master 20." Android #19 starts absorbing the energy from Comet.

"Ah. Someone's energy is fading and fast. I hope it's not Comet's energy," said Goku. Everyone makes it to where Comet and the androids are. "Huh, huh. Good thing you guys made it here. I had to kick that fat android in the gut for him to let go of me. "Hmm," said android #20, "Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha. I see you all made it." "Krillin," said Goku, "give Comet a senzu bean." "Right," said Krillin. As he was about to throw a bean, comet said, "No thanks. I have my own way of healing." He then crossed his arms and crouched to a power up position with his arms to his sides and says, "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" All the energy that Comet lost was regained. "Hmph. Guess stealing my energy was all for nothing, huh." Everyone was looking at Comet in surprise that he healed all his energy in an instant. "Told you I could handle two pieces of junk," he said, "but I'll leave them to Goku." "Okay, but let's go to a different location first," said Goku. Everyone, including the androids, fly over to another area to fight.

**Finally got this chapter done. Sorry for the loooong hiatus. Well see ya next chapter.**

**The energy healing move that Comet did is a reference to the healing move in Sonic Battle.**


End file.
